


tiger food .

by rottenplums



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Aggressive Top, Ahegao, Anal, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Arousal, Barbed Penis, Biting, Blood As Lube, Blow Jobs, Cats, Claws, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Degradation, Desire, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Forest Sex, Forests, Gay, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Grinding, Growling, Hardcore, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating, Milk, Moaning, Mounting, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Non-consensual sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pre-Cum, Prostate Milking, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Size Difference, Small Penis, Smut, Submission, Teasing, Ultra Hardcore, Underage Sex, Unprotected Sex, Unrequited Lust, Unsafe Sex, Urethral Play, Virginity, Yaoi, animal sex, blowjob, blowjob with tongue, cum, degrading, hardcore gay porn, musk, oral stimulation, rawdogging, saliva, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenplums/pseuds/rottenplums
Summary: ravenpaw disobeys his mentor — & , in the middle of the night , tigerclaw punishes him for it in the worst ( or best ) way possible .
Relationships: Ravenpaw/Tigerclaw (Warriors)
Kudos: 19





	tiger food .

_THE YOUNG TOM_ pressed deeper into the dark , the charcoal bombay ' s tail stiff behind him , & his gait tight & afraid . his fear was tangible , a lingering , bitter scent in the air . he shivered , his shining fur standing on end . ravenpaw ' s breathing had become more laboured , & whether it was because of the humidity or his anxiety , he did not know . blood gushed through his veins , & his heart thumped in his ivory ribcage , like a frightened chickadee .

  
  


ravenpaw anxiously crept out of camp , as per his mentor ‘ s orders . he ‘ d stepped out of line , & he ‘ d apologized . as he usually did , he ‘ d swiped him across the muzzle , & on tigerclaw ‘ s talons was his own blood . but what he said next was the first time he had told him anything of the like ; he ‘ d said to meet him by the bracken patch near the river for a special punishment . the ebony tom couldn ‘ t foretell what would happen , but his stomach turned at the millions of possibilities that buzzed through his mind .

  
  


despite the strong , sweet smell of cat , the forest was deserted . clumps of fur lay in the clearing . hooked claws torn from their sheaths lay in the bracken . blood stained the springtime moss . the trees spoke in whispers of battles fought & to come , & still it was quiet , _too_ quiet .

  
  


then , he bumped into a furry , shadowy mass . he knew exactly who this figure was , skulking in the shadows .

  
  


he skirted away from the other feline , backing up as quickly as he possibly could . his hair was now fully extended , making him seem at least double his usual size . he whimpered as the other cat came into the dim light .

  
  


_tigerclaw_ . the chestnut tabby stood high above the quivering bombay . tigerclaw had a crooked , fanged grin plastered on his face . & his scent . . . it seemed so familiar . sweet yet musky . . . & oh so delectable .

  
  


the heavier tom pounced onto the midnight - hued bombay . he pressed his claws into his shoulders . ravenpaw ' s stomach was pressed into the ground , his legs too weak to lift himself up . he truly was in a plight .

  
  


❝ my , my , ravenpaw . ❞ the larger tom scolded . ❝ & here i ‘ d thought i had trained you better . since you don ‘ t learn , i ‘ m going to need to teach you a lesson , give you a punishment , to straighten you out . ❞

  
  


❝ no , ❞ ravenpaw mewed . his timbre was doubly high as it usually sounded . ❝ tigerclaw , please , don ' t do this to me . . . ❞ he winced as the tom pinning him to the damp moss below him flexed his claws further into his skin . 

  
  


❝ hmm , pretty kitty , ❞ tigerclaw purred , voice dipped in honey , ❝ we both know that ' s not going to happen . ❞ he tore his claws out of the bombay ' s back . ❝ now stay , ❞ he growled .

❝ i ' m going to have my fill with you , ravenpaw . ❞ he prowled closer , & ravenpaw could feel his warm breath blowing his pelt . he began to lap at his glossy coat , near his long , swaying tail . gradually , he made his way down , inching lower & lower , until he came dangerously close to his bottom .

  
  


❝ tigerclaw , please , ❞ ravenpaw begged , his voice breaking . ❝ please , don ‘ t do this — ❞ 

  
  


he merely laughed & said , ❝ you have the most pretty hole . rosy & fragrant & tight . & by the looks of it , you ' re a virgin , too . those are my favorite holes . ❞ he bent his neck , taking his sandpaper tongue & slowly licked a wet stripe across the sinuous rim of ravenpaws anus .

  
  


while ravenpaw whimpered , shakily tucking his head in between his paws , the larger tom said , ❝ mmm , little raven , you taste so delightful . ❞ as an afterthought , he cooed , ❝ like lilies & milk & the water that flows in the river . ❞ he lapped at the opening of his canal once more .

  
  


ravenpaw ' s breathing became more quickly paced as his anxiety took over once more . his heart pumped fluid crimson through his bloodstream , & he felt his throat close up , as well as his eyelids . he felt weak , his knees wobbly — & tigerclaw was anywhere but finished soon .

  
  


the large , hazel tom rhythmically lapped at ravenpaw ' s bumped hole , rimming the coral puckered flesh . he licked slowly , as to enjoy every bit of goodness he could lap out of the crevices . the hooks on tigerclaw ' s tongue caught onto the bombay ' s skin , tugging & moving it , stimulating the smooth flesh . he let out a nearly inaudible whimper .

  
  


he could feel something in his stomach he ' d never felt before ; it was warm & fuzzy , & the infectious sensation seemed to be spreading , to in between his thighs & to his bottom , to his pummeling heart & his muzzy head .

  
  


ravenpaw was experiencing pleasure , of all things .

  
  


tigerclaw ' s tongue had masterfully stimulated his entrance , but now , he buried it inside of the bombay ' s clenched anus . the ebony cat yelped , his hair standing on end ; although , it was more out of bliss than fear . his clammy nose was pressed against the black tom ' s buttocks , his tongue was flicking about , somewhere inside his system . tigerclaw ' s rough muscle worked wonders , running over the bumps inside of his system . without meaning to , ravenpaw let out a stifled moan .

  
  


❝ you like that , hmm , little raven ? ❞ tigerclaw purred , a deep , grumbly , seductive noise being emitted from his throat . he began to flick his tongue more quickly , inside & out , inside & out . ravenpaw ' s haunches involuntarily twitched towards the tabby ' s muzzle , groaning . 

ravenpaw basked in the feelings of delight & bliss . the way tigerclaw made his pink - hued rim tingle with pleasure , & how the hooks on his tongue scraped & tugged & pulled the tender , puckered flesh .

  
  


❝ hhngn . . . ❞ the bombay moaned , ❝ mmm , tigerclaw . . . ❞

  
  


the tom lapped one final time , pressing in deeper than he had before in the cavernous depths of ravenpaw ' s rectum . tigerclaw had rendered the raven tom whimpering , his rim spasming & twitching , craving for more .

  
  


❝ so, ❞ tigerclaw laughed , ❝ the pretty kitty likes it dirty , hmm ? did you enjoy that , you filthy little slut ? do you want more ? ❞

  
  


he began to pace around the ebony - pelted feline , eyeing every cuve of his scrawny form like a famished hawk . finally , he dropped his bottom on the springy moss before ravenpaw , his long tail curled tightly around his legs . ❝ now , let ' s see how much the little raven likes this . ❞

  
  


tigerclaw removed his tail with a gaudy swish — revealing an erect member , unsheathed & standing at its full length . the smooth head was coloured a beautiful crimson . in between a small slit in the tip was situated a small pool of pre - cum , dripping down the long shaft . it smelled saccharine — excessively sweet & musky — & the smell cloyed ravenpaw ' s nostrils . it made something in his stomach stir , & he thought he felt his own rod stand on end .

  
  


❝ suck . ❞ & so ravenpaw did . at first , he was reluctant , seeing as this was tigerclaw , & he knew what he did to disobediant felines : he punished them . the bombay took his own tongue , saliva dripping down , & experimentally lapped at the smooth head . then , with more confidence , he pressed it to the tip one more . & again . & again .

  
  


he developed a pace , rasping his rough tongue over the larger feline ' s massive rod . the smooth flesh of the head was being tugged on , by the hundred of small hooks built into ravenpaw ' s tongue . all the while , he basked in the wonderfulness that was the taste of tigerclaw ' s musk .

  
  


soon , the smaller cat had his lips pressed against the head , sucking at a delightfully slow pace . he used his rough tongue as well , licking the saline pre - cum from the slit . the flavour of tigerclaw ' s member was heavenly , unlike anything he ' d tasted before ; like salt & skin & musk .

  
  


looking up , he could see the tabby ' s amber eyes , heavily lidded . his mouth hung ajar , saliva dripping from the corners of his lips . his loud , breathy moans were masked by the might veil of breath billowing from his mouth . ❝ aah , aahhh , mmph , haahh . . . ❞

  
  


ravenpaw dared to take more of tigerclaw ' s barbed member into his mouth . he advanced his head , pushing the throbbing erection deeper inside . he now had half of its girth in his maw . he continued to suck .

  
  


he then restarted to utilize his tongue , stimulating the tabby ' s shaft as much as he could . the bombay ran his pink ribbon of muscle over his soft head , pressing harder on the slit . doing so , ravenpaw gained another set of shaking moans from tigerclaw .

  
  


the bombay could feel warmth in his belly , heat radiating from his own member . he knew doing this at such a young age was wrong , looked down upon , a sin . but he couldn ' t help the indescribable feeling of pride that ran across his body when he saw tigerclaw ' s pupils dilate & expand with pure , uncut bliss . he was doing his mentor proud .

  
  


❝ aahh . . . i — aaahh . . . think i ' m gonna cu — aaagh . . . ! ❞ with one final groan of pleasure & pain , tigerclaw came into ravenpaw ' s jaws . strands of silky white fluid shot out from the larger tom ' s twitching member , & onto the bombay ' s tongue . it tasted like the pre - cum , yet it had a stronger flavour . he pressed his sandpaper tongue to the underside of the throbbing shaft & bobbed his head , milking as much goodness from the tabby ' s orgasm as he could . 

  
  


the solid raven feline was left with a mouthful of tigerclaw ' s salty semen . ravenpaw played with it on his tongue . it was thick & creamy . the silky white fluids had the most delightful flavour to it , & it sent shivers careening down his spine . he swallowed the thick , delightful cum , enjoying the liquid sluicing down his throat .

  
  


❝ aahh . . . ❞ tigerclaw groaned , a satisfied tremble in his voice . ❝ i ' ve seen some obedient , talented kitties in my time , but you have to be one of my best . but don ‘ t believe i ‘ m done punishing you yet ; i ‘ m merely getting started . ❞ he rose , & ravenpaw saw a change in his gait as he circled him once more . it was stiffer , his tail tucked between his legs .

  
  


❝ your turn , little kitten . ❞ he lapped once more at ravenpaw ' s anus , now twitching with pleasure & anticipation . he felt a warm trickle down from his entrance . ❝ the virgin is excited to pop his cherry , ❞ tigerclaw scoffed . ❝ isn ' t he ? i ‘ ll do it , & i ‘ ll do it rough . you need to be punished for breaking rules . ❞

  
  


finally , the large tabby mounted him , his muscular striped body pressed against ravenpaw ' s more modest , midnight one . both their forms were burning , heat against heat , a flame ablaze .

  
  


of all the felines ravenpaw would have thought of embracing this way , tigerclaw was at the bottom of the list . but that stormy night , he felt as alive as one could , floating through the sky with tigerclaw by his heels .

  
  


the chestnut feline began to swivel his hips , grinding against ravenpaw ' s rim . he could feel the smooth , slick tip slide against his sinuous entrance , pre - cum & saliva acting as lubricants . the bombay shivered , his rosy hole spasming with arousal . without meaning to , the feline ' s hips twitched impatiently backwards , into the larger tom ' s shaft .

  
  


the raven - hued cat sucked in a breath as tigerclaw ' s member slipped inside his rectum . ❝ are you really that much of a slut ? ❞ tigerclaw ' s voice dripped honey & poison . ❝ i ' ll show you what i do to impatient little whores like you . i make them keep quiet — ❞ he thrust his thick rod inside of his anus . ravenpaw bit his lip , refusing to disobey . ❝ — & i fuck them so hard they can ' t walk the next morning . now shut your trap & don ' t make a sound , pretty little raven . ❞

he nodded obediently . ravenpaw didn ' t fear what tigerclaw was about to do , but rather how violently he was going to it .

  
  


as a response to those thoughts , the big tabby pushed his lengthy rod inside of his body once more , somehow more aggressively than he had when punctuating his sentence earlier . ravenpaw sucked in a breath . pain coursed through his rectum as the throbbing rod was forced inside of him .

  
  


❝ argh , so . . . ❞ tigerclaw rammed his pelvis once more . ❝ tight . . . ❞ his member had penetrated ravenpaw ' s hole deeper than it had before . then came the pain again , as tigerclaw dared to bury himself deeper inside . he choked back a hurt scream , eyes getting as wet as the fur below his tail , claws unsheathed & gripping the dirt beneath his paws .

  
  


eventually , tigerclaw ' s astounding length was halfway inside of his rectum . it was painful , but the dark feline enjoyed himself . then , the tabby began to move at a quicker pace , his pelvis moving more quickly due to ravenpaw ' s uneven walls having become slick & wet with sparkling arousal , & so had his member . with every forceful thrust , ravenpaw ' s petite body was pushed forwards , his moans coming closer & closer to pushing past the barrier he ' d created with his lips . tigerclaw was fully inside , had full control of the raven bombay . he knew it was only uphill from there , so he might as well enjoy the ride .

  
  


tigerclaw ' s thick rod pounded inside & out of ravenpaw ' s rectum , the massive size of the member pulling & stretching the sinuous walls . the barbs on his length tore at his insides , blood trickling from the minuscule cuts . the black feline ' s anus twitched , constricting the tabby ' s enormous shaft . he groaned every time his member pierced & stimulated his prostate . tigerclaw ' s testicles were emitting wet slaps from hitting his buttocks . ❝ aah . . . hmmph . . . a - aah . . . ❞ moaned tigerclaw .

  
  


ravenpaw ' s eyes were rolling to the back of his head , pleasure overwhelming every one of his senses . a kind of pressure was building itself up in his belly , a bloated feeling of bliss , sweet & syrupy & thick . a clear liquid seeped from his rod , pooling in the slit of his crimson head .

  
  


his jaws parted , & he emitted the smallest of moans . ❝ ohh . . . ❞ his tongue lolled out , a grin plastered onto his face . then , not caring about what tigerclaw might do to him , he began to thrust his own hips , coaxing his member deeper inside his system . ❝ aaah ! hmmph ! aah ! ❞

  
  


❝ fucking . . . slut ! ❞ somehow , tigerclaw began to pound his large rod even more quickly than we was before , his thick member slipping in & out of ravenpaw ' s tight , sinewy , rosy , wet hole . the pleasure was unbearable . his member was spilling even more pre - cum , bubbling down his shaft & onto the pavement .

  
  


ravenpaw began to shiver , his moans becoming breathy & shaky . the bubble of syrupy pleasure in his intestines began to dilate , the sweetness becoming too thick & saccharine to ignore anymore . ❝ aa - aah ! mmph . . . o - ohh ! aah ! tigerclaw . . . i ' m gonna come ! ❞

tigerclaw let out a quaking groan , thrusting his pelvis aggressively .

  
  


ravenpaw tried to hold onto that airy bubble of sweet syrup in his stomach . it burned like a flame , & like a flame , it grew hungry , growing & swelling . he felt his scrotum inflate , filling with thick semen , ready to spurt out the syrupy milk at any moment .

  
  


❝ shut it — aah ! ❞ tigerclaw groaned , ramming his length with frighteningly desperate rapidity . ❝ i ' m . . . haargh ! ❞ with one final , fulfilling pump , the large tabby came once more — only this time , it was inside of ravenpaw ' s anus .

  
  


cum shot out of tigerclaw ' s massive member , twitching as it painted the bombay ' s beaten rectum in a rich , creamy white . it was warm , ravenpaw noted , & delightfully thick . ravenpaw moaned as he tried to keep his own orgasm at bay . he couldn ' t keep his semen inside much longer .

  
  


❝ tigerclaw ! i need to — hhah ! ❞ a few more shots of his thick semen pooled inside of his ridged cavity , & it pushed him to the edge .

  
  


the coal - black feline let out the loudest moan yet . it was shaky & raw & full of pleasure & satisfaction . his shaft twitched , & the first jet of creamy white liquid shot out . the syrupy bubble of pleasure & pain popped , & only pleasure remained . his eyes rolled to the back of his head , his ears laying flat across his cranium . his semen came in waves from his jittering rod as his belly emptied itself onto the ground . the silky strands kept shooing out , salty white flashes landing into the pool of cum between his trembling paws . he moaned breathily once his floodgates closed once more . he was full of satisfaction .

  
  


as tigerclaw pulled out his flaccid member from his bleeding anus , his rim twitched as his hole pulsated , ejecting milky white liquids : both tigerclaw ‘ s cum & his own prostate fluids . pleasure rippled through his body from the overstimulation , & he fell to his knees as they felt too weak to stand on , to his mentor ‘ s dismay .

  
  


he swiped a paw across his muzzle . ❝ get up , ravenpaw , ❞ he hissed . ❝ are you really disobeying me already , even after such a punishment ? ❞ the bombay shivered , shaking his head . ❝ hmph . i ‘ m letting you go for now . but be warned : i will be more rough next time , so you ‘ d better be on your best behavior , kitten . ❞

ravenpaw nodded , the fear coming back as the lust wore off .

  
  


❝ dismissed . get back to camp , little raven , & hope that i have mercy on you the next time . ❞


End file.
